vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azazel (High School DxD)
Summary Azazel is the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He now serves as a Chemistry Teacher at Kuoh Academy and the advisor of the Occult Research Club. Originally an Angel from Heaven, during his time there, Azazel had once written a report on his Artificial Sacred Gear, the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade, which was published by Michael during the war much to his embarrassment. Azazel later lost his place in the Heaven after having sex with a human woman and became a Fallen Angel as punishment from God. Shortly after that, he created the Fallen Angels' organization, Grigori, and became its Governor General. During the Great War between the Three Factions, the Fallen Angels were the first to retreat due to Azazel's order after he had lost many of his subordinates. After retreating from the Great War, Azazel started to research Sacred Gears, creating Artificial Sacred Gears and others objects related to them. He also made a contract with one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, Fafnir, during his research and created his own Artificial Sacred Gear : the Down Fall Dragon Spear. At some point before the series begin, Azazel found a young Vali Lucifer abandoned by his parents, took him to Grigori and taught him how to use properly his powers along with his Sacred Gear while raising him. Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. In the anime, his eye color is shown to be varied colours of purple, depending on the light and surroundings. He also possess' twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back when in fight. After the events in Volume 4, he loses his left arm but replaces it with a prosthetic arm made from his Sacred Gear research. It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things (shown when Issei introduced him to video games he collect every console), and is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Power And Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely Low 6-B Name: Azazel Origin: High School DXD Classification: Fallen Angel Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Minor Soul Manipulation, Can cut through the intangible, Skilled Inventor, Genius Intellect, Attack Potency: At least City level, likely Small Country level via power-scaling (Superior to Kokabiel. As the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels he is stated to be on par with Satan-class Devils, Azazel can increase this further when using his Artificial Sacred Gear) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Durability: At least City level '(Superior to Kokabiel) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Stamina: Can fight for very long periods of time due to his superhuman nature as a Fallen Angel and can cut off his own arm without batting an eye. Standard Equipment: Light-Based Weapons, Down Fall Dragon Spear, Mechanical Arm that is equipped with laser beams and missiles. Intelligence: One of the most intelligent characters in the series. A gifted inventor, he created the first Artificial Sacred Gear as well as a wide array of gadgets, gizmos, and robots for menial tasks as well as for combat use. As the leader of the Fallen Angels he is also a master combatant with centuries of experience and can make Light Weapons effortlessly. Weaknesses: None notable Notables Attack Immense Strength: Azazel possessed great amount of strength and carries a strength that par to a Satan-Class Devil along with his former fellow Angel Michael and his fellow Gregori leaders Shemhazai,Baraqiel and Kokabiel. As it seen in the second season of the series when he fight Katerea Leviathan who is an Ultimate-Class Devil and Pluto who is an Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper. Immense Light Weapon Skill: Azazel is very skillful and powerful in using his light-based powers. Unlike most other Fallen Angels that can only create one light spear at a time, Azazel is powerful enough to generate countless light spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. Memory Alteration: He also has the ability to manipulate the memories of people such as when he erased all knowledge of the fact that he created 300 duplicates of Issei from the students of Kuoh Academy in Volume 8, through a device created by the Grigori. Immense Speed: Azazel is capable of moving at enormous speed. Immense Durability: '''Azazel showed no reaction at all when he had to cut off his left arm after it was entangled by Katarea Leviathan's self-destruct spell thus demonstrating high pain tolerance. He was even able to take a surprise attack from Vali Lucifer and emerged relatively unharmed during the latter's betrayal at the interrupted conference. '''Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his wings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Users Category:Angels Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6 Category:Abrahamic Figures